Schizophrenia
by Sir Weston
Summary: In this sequel to "Paranoia," Craig, Tweek, and the others are entering their final year of high school. Things couldn't be better as Tweek and Craig are closer than ever. But not everything is ok, as Tweek is still seeing things, and a certain chullo-wearing boy refuses to admit his true feelings. Not only that, a certain girl is back and she wants revenge...
1. Chapter 1 - Five Years Later

**Schizophrenia**

 **This is the long-awaited(?) sequel to Paranoia! This is the second in the trilogy of Craig x Tweek stories I'm doing. I might also write a one-shot prequel describing Craig and Tweek's relationship up until the beginning of Paranoia. If you want that, tell me.**

 **But for now, you get this. This starts when the group is about to enter twelfth grade. A little cliché, I know, but senior year is important. Plus, I can get more fluff/smut in. I already have the first two chapters written, I just have to go back and edit them. So, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 – Five Years Later**

It had been five years since Tweek confessed his love for Craig. They were seventeen now, and about to enter their senior year of high school. The two had been dating for seven years now, and in those seven years, they had only broken up once. But they didn't really like to talk about that time.

Tweek hadn't changed much in that time. He was still skinny and rather short, well short for a guy. He was still addicted to coffee. His hair had grown even longer and unrulier. When he hit puberty, he had expected his voice to finally get lower, but if anything it got higher. All of his shirts were too big for him. He still couldn't properly button them. He still shook and twitched and stuttered. He still suffered from schizophrenia. He still had a healthy fear of nearly everything. He was still deeply in love with Craig.

Craig was handsome before, but as he grew older, he got even more so. His hair was long enough that it stuck out from the bottom of his hat and fell into his eyes. He had gotten a new blue chullo hat that looked exactly like the old one, only it was bigger to fit his head. He kept the old one in his room. After Stripe #4 died, Tweek got him another guinea pig, which Craig decided to name Creek as a joke. He was slim and well-toned without even trying. His grey eyes could pierce through the soul. He still had the scar under his left eye where a bully had cut him when he was twelve. Nearly every girl in school desperately wished he wasn't dating Tweek so they could be all over him.

Tweek and Craig spent nearly all their time together. They would always spend the night with each other, whether they were at Craig's house or Tweek's house. There had only been two times when they didn't spend the night together. The first time was about a month after Tweek confessed his love for Craig. Tweek had gotten sick and had to be quarantined. That meant no visits from Craig. The second time was when Craig's parents spontaneously decided to take the family on a "fun" road trip for a weekend. Neither of them slept at all during either of these times.

In Tweek's opinion, he had a great relationship. Craig was probably his best friend, and he was in love with him. Craig could ward off Tweek's fears and anxieties just by being near him. Tweek loved it when Craig would hold him in his arms and kiss him deeply, letting him know everything was ok. Craig supported Tweek, and Tweek supported Craig. There was only one thing that bothered Tweek.

In the seven years that they've been dating, Craig never once said he loved Tweek back.

Not to say that Craig didn't care about Tweek, or acted as if he was tired of him. Craig cared about Tweek dearly; he tried his best to make sure nothing would hurt or scare him. But he had trouble expressing his feelings. He kept saying that he wasn't in love with Tweek. Every night before they fell asleep Tweek would tell Craig he loved him.

Craig never said it back.

But Tweek didn't hold it against him. Surely Craig showed that he loved him in his own way. Every time he told Craig he loved him, Craig would kiss him in return. He didn't need Craig to say it aloud to know how he felt. Right?

Two weeks before summer was over found Tweek and Craig asleep in each other's arms at Tweek's house. Except that Tweek wasn't asleep. He was wide awake. He had his face tucked into Craig's neck, while Craig had his arms wrapped around him.

Whenever Tweek couldn't sleep, he often found himself wondering if Craig was somehow unhappy with their relationship. Maybe it was because of the way he was so insistent on dating girls when they were younger, or how he was unable to tell Tweek he loved him back. Tweek wondered if he was doing something wrong.

He suddenly felt Craig shift next to him, and it made Tweek shiver. Craig's arms had been keeping him warm, but he had suddenly moved them away. Tweek didn't want to wake him for something so trivial, but his shivering body didn't agree.

"Tweek?" Craig murmured, his voice full of tiredness, "What's wrong? Were you having another nightmare?"

"N-No," Tweek muttered, "AGH! It's nothing. Hah! Go back to sleep."

Concerned, Craig moved closer and wrapped his arms around the blond. He pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. Tweek felt himself filling with warmth. Maybe Craig didn't love him, but whenever he showed his affection for him, Tweek felt maybe he did love him. He knew Craig sometimes had trouble expressing his feelings. Maybe this was enough.

Tweek sighed with content as he felt Craig start to kiss his neck. Craig always knew how to make Tweek feel better. Whenever he got really frightened, Craig would kiss him and hold him, and make it feel like he was the only one who mattered to Craig.

In no time, Tweek had fallen back asleep, and Craig soon followed suite.

…

In order to celebrate the last two weeks of summer, Token had rented a cabin out in a nearby camping site for the four friends to share for a week. Tweek didn't really like the thought of being sequestered out in the middle of nowhere (there could be serial killers!) but he knew Craig really wanted him to come with them, so he relented.

The drive out to the grounds was rather uneventful. All that happened was a wormhole opened up and swallowed them, taking them to an alternate dimension that they had to escape before the portal closed, trapping them. It involved saving an entire continent full of really hot people and afterwards the princess proposed to Clyde (he respectfully declined.) So, you know, nothing special.

The campgrounds were quite spacious and green. Trees covered the hills around them and the cabins were scattered all throughout the area. The cabin Token had rented rested on a small hill at the edge of a patch of trees. At the bottom of the hill was the road, and another hill that had a cabin resting directly across from theirs.

When they pulled up to their cabin, another vehicle pulled up to the cabin across from theirs at the exact same moment from the other direction. Token smiled as he put his car in park.

"Oh look," he said gesturing, "Looks like we'll be having neighbors this week."

"Great," Craig muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"GAH! What if they're a family full of inbred cannibals?!" Tweek worried, his hands reaching up to grab a fistful of hair, "I can't handle that! I don't want my eyes gauged out in some horrible, gruesome fashion!"

"I told you guys we shouldn't have marathoned the _Wrong Turn_ series last week!" Craig scolded Token and Clyde as he tried to calm down Tweek, "He's been like this every day since then!"

Token looked guilty, but Clyde was staring out the window. "Huh, you know, that car looks sort of familiar," he noted.

At that moment, the other car's doors opened and Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all hopped out. Craig looked over, saw them, and groaned. _"God damn it!"_ he hissed, "They just never stop following us!"

Craig and his friends got out of their own car, Craig gently taking Tweek's hands so he wouldn't rip his own hair out. Token went around to the trunk to start pulling out their luggage and Clyde went to help him. Craig was glad Stan and his friends hadn't noticed them yet, as he took Tweek gently in his arms to comfort him and whisper to him that there were no inbred cannibals. Maybe they could actually avoid each other all week…

"Hey look!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed from the other cabin, "It's Craig and those guys! Hi!" He waved wildly over at them.

"Damn it, Kenny," Craig hissed, pressing Tweek closer.

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman looked over and spotted them. Stan leaned over and said something to Kyle, but because they were too far away, Craig couldn't hear them. Craig just went ahead and assumed it was insulting, and flipped them off. Stan looked affronted.

Snickering, Craig took Tweek's hand and led him into the cabin. It was a cozy little cabin, much like one would expect in fairy tales. The front room was around average size, with a nice throw rug on the floor. There was a table with two chairs on each side, a small kitchen (that really only had a sink, a counter, and a refrigerator) and a fire stove. There were two doors on the other side, one leading to a bathroom, and the other leading to the bedroom.

"Oh God," Tweek muttered under his breath, "This place is a fire hazard! It's one big matchstick!"

Craig put an arm around him and pressed him close. "It'll be all right, Tweek," he assured the twitchy blond, "These cabins are perfectly safe. Hundreds of people have stayed in them before us."

Tweek trembled a little and pressed against Craig's side. "Agh. Erg. If you say so," he murmured. He was glad the little kitchen had a coffee maker. He had a feeling he would need it this week.

Clyde and Token came in after them with all the luggage. Clyde dragged his armful of luggage to the bedroom to set it down, but came out a moment later looking just a bit irked. He walked over and stood directly in front of Token.

"What?" Token asked, looking a little nervous.

"Really, Token? Only two beds?" Clyde asked, annoyance clear in his voice, "You couldn't have found just one cabin with at least three beds?"

Token gave him a stupid grin. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Tweek and I don't mind sharing a bed," Craig pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I don't care about you two!" Clyde replied, "I don't want to sleep in a bed with Token! He's a pervert!"

"Only around you, Clyde," Token snickered, putting an arm around his friend. Clyde rolled his eyes and pushed Token's arm off him.

"Besides," he added, "I wanted to share a bed with Craig."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to share a bed with Tweek," Token countered, "But we can't all get what we want."

Tweek and Craig stared at their two friends with wide eyes.

 **I find that a funny line to end it on. This and the next chapter are a little short for my liking, but I couldn't really think of much to add. Oh well. Let me know what you think of the new story! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think will happen in this story. I'll have the next chapter up soon after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cabin in the Woods on a Hill

**More cabin shenanigans! I'm glad you're all liking the sequel so far. So, I'm gonna reward you with another chapter. Yay!**

 **Chapter 2 – Cabin in the Woods on a Hill**

Token and Clyde hadn't changed much over the years. Token had become a bit of a womanizer, but he was still smarter and more observant than the other three. And still acted as the mother of the group. He was the tallest of the four, and ever since he and Clyde started taking track and field as well as swimming, he had become incredibly well toned and had a lot of stamina. His hair was still short and thick, and his family was still rich. He seemed to enjoy teasing and jokingly hitting on his friends a lot more now.

Clyde had mellowed out in five years. He didn't cry as much, and he didn't hit on girls much anymore. He claimed it was because he wanted to focus more on school, as the four of them planned to go to the same college when they graduated. Because of swimming and track and field, he had thinned up and was almost as well toned as Token. His hair was a little bit longer so that his bangs fell a little into his eyes. He was about the same height as Craig, and they always debated over who was taller, but they couldn't stay still long enough to be accurately measured. He still stuck to Craig's side, even though Craig and Tweek were properly going out now, as he was determined not to be replaced as Craig's best friend.

"Hey Craig," Token called as he dragged one of the suitcases to the bedroom, "You wanna help with one of these bags?"

"No, why would I ever do that?" Craig asked. Token glared at him from across the room.

"Because otherwise your stuff is staying on the floor," he growled. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered, going over to help Token.

All four went to the bedroom to get a good look at it. It was a cozy little room, and like Clyde had said, had two good sized beds against opposite walls. There was a nightstand in between the two beds with a lamp and a digital clock. There was a rug on the floor, and a small dresser with four drawers. A large window with wooden shutters and a mesh screen over it was over one of the beds. The beds themselves looked quite comfortable.

"Okay, sleeping arrangements!" Token exclaimed, clapping his hands, "Me and Tweek?"

"No!" Craig cried out, throwing his arms around his twitchy boyfriend, "Mine!"

"Sorry, Clyde, looks like you're stuck with me!" Token grinned.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "All right, but you better not start touching me in my sleep again," he warned him.

"I make no promises," Token said.

After they had put away all their stuff, Craig flopped down on one of the beds, the one closest to the window. "Sleep," he mumbled. Clyde frowned, then walked over to him and bent over to wrap his arms around him. With very little effort, Clyde lifted Craig off the bed and clean off his feet. Eyes wide, with his arms pinned to his sides, Craig tried to struggle out of his friend's grip. "No!" he cried, "Sleepies!"

"You can sleep later," Clyde told him, carrying him out of the cabin, "We just got here, for crying out loud."

Tweek and Token stared after them with wide eyes. Token eventually turned to Tweek. "You want to take a walk and see what's around here?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," Tweek replied. He started up the coffee maker in the kitchen then they left the cabin and started walking in the opposite direction of the one Clyde was carrying Craig. Tweek was just a bit nervous as he walked alongside Token. While Token was undeniably his friend, and he knew he had his back, the two of them rarely hung out alone together. Usually Clyde or Craig was there with them. Even in all their years of knowing each other, Tweek could not think of a single instance of being alone with Token. This fact alone made Tweek a little unnerved.

"So, how are things going with Craig?" Token asked as they walked along.

"All right, I guess," Tweek replied meekly, "Ever since that thing with Jess he's been more affectionate than ever, which is nice. And I really like that he spends so much time with me. I'm sure other people might feel like they were being smothered, but I really like the attention."

Token looked over at him as he fell silent. He felt like there was a "but" in there, but he didn't want to make things awkward by saying it out loud. He didn't have to, though as Tweek let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Token wondered.

"I really do love him," Tweek explained, "And I tell him this every day. I just… I wish he would say it back to me just once. Even if he doesn't really mean it, it would be nice hear him say it."

Token frowned and put an arm around him. "I know Clyde has probably told you this before, but Craig has a hard time expressing his emotions," he told him, "Especially any emotion other than apathy. He has trouble saying how he's feeling. I'm sure he really does love you, he's just confused about it."

Sighing, Tweek stared at the ground. "I wish he could open up to me," he mumbled.

"He will, just give him time," Token encouraged.

"But it's been seven years since we started dating!" Tweek whined, "How much more time does he need?" Token couldn't answer that.

…

When they got back from their walk, Clyde and Craig were not back yet, so Token and Tweek set to work unpacking their suitcases. Token had brought a generous supply of food to put in the fridge, a good amount of it could be cooked over an open fire. After getting himself a cup of coffee, Tweek meticulously put his clothes away, making sure to leave enough room in each drawer for Craig. It probably would have been easier for each guy to just have their own drawer, since there were four, but Token insisted on "intermingling their clothes" with Tweek and Craig taking the top two and Token and Clyde taking the bottom two.

After a while, Clyde and Craig came back, with Clyde carrying Craig on his back, piggyback style. Apparently after a while Craig had gotten tired of walking and simply slumped to the ground. When Clyde told him to get up, Craig had stood and climbed onto Clyde's back, wearing his usual blank expression. Then Clyde carried him back to the cabin.

Clyde let go of Craig who immediately got down and went over to where Tweek was still arranging his clothes. Tweek looked at him.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, "I left room for your clothes."

"Thanks, babe," Craig replied. He went over and grabbed his suitcase and then started shoving his clothes unceremoniously into the drawers as Tweek watched with a some-what horrified expression. When he had finished, and somehow managed to close the drawers, he went over and flopped onto the bed he had claimed. Tweek followed, after getting over his initial shock.

"You're not just going to sleep all week, are you?" he asked as he laid down on his side facing Craig.

"That wasn't my _entire_ plan," Craig responded, his eyes closed, "But it was a majority of it."

Tweek sighed and leaned over, gently and quickly kissing Craig on the lips. With his eyes still closed, a small smile crept onto Craig's face. It didn't last long, though, as Clyde had quietly entered the room and grabbed a hold of Craig's legs and started dragging him off the bed. Craig's eyes snapped open and he desperately started clawing at the bedsheets.

"Tweek!" he exclaimed, "Help!"

"No!" Clyde growled, easily pulling him off the bed, "You're not going to spend most of your time sleeping! That's what school is for! You're going to have fun with the rest of us!"

"No!" Craig objected, "Don't wanna!"

Clyde slung Craig over his shoulder and carried him out into the main room with Tweek quickly getting up and following. It was late afternoon when they had arrived, so now it was moving into early evening.

Token was outside their cabin, preparing the firepit that was there. It was set a bit away from the cabin so there would be no chance of accidentally catching it on fire. There were eight chairs in a ring around the pit for people and their guests to sit. Clyde carried Craig out to the pit and set him down in one of the chairs and taking the seat next to him. Before Craig could even start to get up, Clyde propped his legs up onto his lap. Tweek took the other seat next to Craig.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that, Clyde?" Craig growled at him. Clyde gave him a charming smile.

"Love you too, buddy," he said.

After getting the fire started, Token took a seat next to Clyde. "So, what do you guys feel like for dinner?" he asked, "I brought the sandwich makers and some metal sticks, so we can make pretty much anything. Within reason." He added quickly as Craig opened his mouth to demand something ridiculous.

"Ooh! I want to make one of those pizza sandwiches!" Clyde exclaimed, "I always love making those whenever I go camping! You brought the stuff, right, Token?"

"Yeah," Token replied, "They're in the re-"

"Oh yay!" Clyde interrupted, quickly jumping up and racing back into the cabin.

"Refrigerator," Token finished slowly.

Clyde was back outside in a moment carrying all the supplies needed to cook food over an open fire. He sat down again and plopped his legs down on Craig's lap, who glared at him. As the four friends started preparing their meals, they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps in the grass. Craig looked up and scowled.

"What do you guys want?" he growled as Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman approached.

"Good ol' Cartman ate all our food before we even got here," Stan told him as Kyle and Kenny glared at Cartman, "So we don't have any food until we go into town tomorrow to get more."

Craig opened his mouth to tell them to fuck off, but Token spoke first. "Would you guys like to eat with us?" he offered, "We have plenty of food."

"Token, stop being nice all the time," Craig muttered lowly. Token looked at him.

"Why?" he wondered.

Before Craig could answer, Stan and his friends took the remaining seats by the fire. "Thank you, Token," Kyle said politely.

Craig rolled his eyes and turned to Clyde. "Get your feet off me," he ordered.

"I'll think about it," Clyde replied as he put his pizza sandwich together.

 **Next chapter I have not started yet, so it might be a while. I'm probably going to spend another two or three chapters with them at the cabin. Then they get to enter their final year of high school! Anyway, look forward to that. And I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

**They're still here. We're picking up right where we left off last time. I'm hoping to get some Craig/Tweek fluffiness in this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 3 – Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

Tweek decided to get up from his own seat and sit next to Craig in his chair, knowing it would help him calm down. Just like how Craig managed to keep Tweek calm just by being near him, the same seemed to be true for the other way around. As Tweek sat down next to him, Craig gave him an appreciative smile.

Over the years, Craig had become somewhat of an introvert. He preferred to only hang around his friends, and not many other people. Tweek was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that as they got older, he became more handsome, and girls wouldn't stop swarming him. It made him feel uncomfortable being around so many people, and Tweek could relate.

Leaning over, Craig leaned over and gave Tweek a kiss on the cheek. Tweek blushed and pressed further against him.

"Get a room, you two!" Cartman called from where he sat, stuffing a hotdog in his face.

"I would love to," Craig sneered at him, "But unfortunately there's only one bedroom." Blushing even harder, Tweek buried his face in Craig's arm.

"What are your guys' sleeping arrangements?" Token asked Stan, "I assume one of you is sleeping on the floor? Or did you manage to squeeze three of you onto a bed?"

"Fuck you, Token!" Cartman snarled at him, "I don't take up that much room!"

"Actually, I kind of like the idea of three of us sharing a bed," Kenny interjected, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Stan and Kyle gave him a look.

"No!" they both growled at the same time. Kenny chuckled, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I'll sleep with fatass," he said. Cartman glared at him but said nothing.

The group fell into a momentary silence as they focused on their meals. Craig pulled his stick out of the fire, revealing a perfectly roasted marshmallow. He stared at it for a moment before swinging it over in front of Clyde.

"Here, Clyde, shove this in your face," he ordered. Clyde looked at him as if he were crazy or something.

"Don't you want to eat it?" he asked.

"No, I hate marshmallows," Craig replied.

"Then why did you-? Never mind," Clyde sighed, pulling the marshmallow off the end of the stick. Without hesitation, he popped it in his mouth, sighing with pleasure as he chewed.

"Don't get an orgasm, Clyde," Craig murmured as he put another marshmallow on the stick.

"Fuck off, Craig," Clyde mumbled, his mouth still full.

Tweek pressed closer to Craig as he looked around the group. Kenny caught the five marshmallows on his stick on fire. He blew out the flames before shoving all five in his mouth, and his eyes started to water. Cartman had made a triple decker s'more and was currently trying to figure out how to take a bite. Stan had caught his marshmallow on fire and was trying to get Kyle to eat it. Token was the only one not eating a marshmallow. Instead, he was roasting some fancy, expensive treat Tweek had never heard of. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, and Craig was shoving another marshmallow in Clyde's face.

Tweek gently pulled on his boyfriend's sleeve, and Craig looked at him. "I'm getting tired, Craig," he murmured quietly.

Craig immediately dropped his stick and stood up, taking Tweek with him. With a quick good night to the others, Craig led the way back into the cabin. They got ready for bed, with Craig choosing to go outside to spit instead of using the sink.

The two climbed into bed together, and Tweek immediately snuggled up to Craig, tucking his face gently into his neck. He smiled as he felt Craig's hand softly run through his hair, with his other arm wrapped around his waist.

"You sleepy, boo?" Craig asked.

"Actually, I'm not really tired," Tweek confessed, blushing, "I just wanted some alone time with you."

Craig chuckled softly as he tucked his hand under Tweek's chin and lifted up his face so he could kiss him. Eagerly, Tweek squirmed his way on top of Craig and kissed him deeper. He felt Craig's arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer. They kissed over and over, and at some point Tweek managed to get his tongue into Craig's mouth.

As they continued their kissing, Tweek suddenly felt Craig's hands under his shirt, and gently running up his sides. Tweek shivered at the sensation and kissed Craig harder. They gently felt each other as they kissed, and Tweek wasn't sure if either of them were really aware of what they were doing. He found his own hands finding their way under Craig's shirt and carefully lifting it over his head. Craig moved and started undoing the buttons on Tweek's shirt and pulled it off of him.

When the shirts were off, Tweek quickly swooped back down, kissing Craig hungrily. Craig ran his hands up Tweek's chest, then wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed deeply and passionately, and just when Tweek thought of maybe taking it a bit further, they heard the cabin door open, and the two quickly sprang apart before Token and Clyde came into the room. Tweek was shyly buttoning his shirt back up as Token kicked the door open.

"Huh, I thought you two would be asleep by now," he noted.

"Well, we would have been if you guys hadn't just rudely woken us," Craig lied, pulling his shirt down over his head. Clyde stepped into the room behind Token, a confused look on his face. He looked like he wanted to ask what Tweek and Craig had been doing, but decided not to.

Tweek watched as Token and Clyde got into bed before snuggling himself up against Craig. He sighed with content when he felt Craig wrap his arms around and pull him close. He waited until the lights went out before gently scrambling on top of Craig.

"Good-night, Craig," Tweek whispered as he laid his head down on his chest, "I love you." Craig's arms tightened around him and he felt him kiss the top of his head.

"Good-night, boo," Craig whispered back.

Sighing, Tweek fell asleep to the sound of Craig's heartbeat.

…

Despite being together for seven years, Tweek and Craig had never had sex. The closest they had ever gotten was one summer night before the eleventh grade when it was particularly hot. They were curled up in Craig's bed together when the power went out while they slept. They woke up the next morning in a puddle of sweat, and decided to take a shower together, which turned into a really heavy make out session. But that was it.

It was what Tweek was reflecting on when he woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to fall back asleep. He had sort of been hoping to take his and Craig's relationship to the next level for a while, but it seemed like every time he tried to initiate something more something or someone kept getting in the way.

Tweek had a feeling that Craig would be willing to go further with him. He never seemed to resist or object. In fact, Craig seemed just as eager as Tweek was.

Why did Token and Clyde have to walk in? Tweek had been sure they would've stayed outside a lot longer. Annoyed and still unable to sleep, Tweek carefully got up and went out to the little kitchen.

He didn't care if it wouldn't help him sleep, he started brewing himself a pot of coffee. He tried to stop relying on it to calm himself down, but sometimes it was the only way to get the shadows to go away. Tweek yawned loudly as he waited for the pot to finish. He was just pouring himself a mug when he heard something behind him.

"Tweek?" Craig's soft voice sounded, careful so he wouldn't startle his boyfriend, "What are you doing awake?"

"NNG! I couldn't sleep," Tweek confessed quietly. He took a small sip of his coffee and turned to Craig. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, I woke up and you were no longer on top of me, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Craig explained as he walked over, "Were you having night terrors again?" Tweek shook his head.

"No, I haven't had those in quite a few years," he replied, "Thank God. I was just having trouble falling back asleep is all."

Craig nodded and walked over to stand next to him. As a kid Craig didn't really drink coffee, but as he got older he learned to tolerate it, mostly for Tweek's sake. He reached up and opened the cupboard above them, pulling out the special mug Clyde had gotten him for Christmas when they were twelve.

There was a rather funny story behind the mug. It had thick rainbow stripes across it and the words "Nobody knows I'm gay" written on it. That had been the year with the most drama for Craig and Tweek's relationship, where a new girl named Jess had seduced Craig into going out with her. But when he broke up with her and got back together with Tweek, she, along with most of the other girls in school, believed he only did it out of pity, and not because he had actual feelings for Tweek. When Clyde saw the mug in the store, he found it hilarious how perfectly it fit Craig's situation and got it for him. Craig didn't find it nearly as hilarious as Clyde did, but he continued to use it anyway. (And in retaliation for this joke, the next year Craig got Clyde a T-shirt with a buff looking man on it that said "I could look like this, but I love tacos.")

Pouring himself some coffee, Craig turned to Tweek. "You're not nervous or troubled by what we almost did, are you?" he asked. Tweek flinched a little, and his eye twitched. Craig had always been pretty good at reading him.

"M-Maybe a little," he admitted, "GNNG! I mean, I know we haven't really discussed it, about going further, b-but I would… you know… like to at some point. With you." He felt himself blushing and he looked down at the floor.

Craig chuckled slightly and put an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Yeah, it's a little hard to talk about, isn't it?" he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Tweek's forehead, "I've wanted to take it further as well, but I want it to be spontaneous, you know? I mean, I want to be prepared, but I don't really want to set like a date and time as if it's some sort of chore or task that we have to get out of the way or something."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tweek agreed, "I-I'd rather it be romantic and junk like that." Craig couldn't help but laugh at Tweek's choice of words.

They pressed together and were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company. But eventually, Craig felt he had to ask.

"So… who gets to top?"

Tweek spat out the coffee he had been sipping. "J-Jesus! I don't know, man!" he exclaimed, "Why would ask me something like that? It's too much pressure!"

Craig chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tweek, pulling him in close. "Geez, calm down, Tweek," he murmured, pressing his face into the blonde's hair, "I don't actually care. I was just messing with you."

Tweek shivered, but leaned into the embrace. "Y-Yeah, I know," he lied. He heard Craig laugh softly, but he decided not to call him out on this. They fell silent again as Craig gently held Tweek in his arms. Eventually, though, he sighed.

"We should probably try get back to sleep," Craig suggested.

"Is it all right if I lay on top of you?" Tweek asked, blushing slightly. Craig smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, boo," he murmured to him. They kissed each other briefly before returning to the bedroom. Tweek gently rested on top of Craig, listening to his heartbeat.

 **That mug and T-Shirt are real, just so you know. I burst out laughing when I saw the mug because it just fit Craig's situation in Paranoia so perfectly. It also made for a good Segway for some exposition.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Good, Better, Bear

**I can probably get at least two more chapters out of the cabin vacation. Get some excitement and more fluff. Let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 4 – Good, Better, Bear**

When Tweek woke up again, it was morning, and he felt Craig's hand in his hair. It wasn't uncommon for Tweek to wake up on top of Craig. He usually liked to lay on top of his boyfriend, as Craig's warm body and steady heartbeat helped Tweek fall asleep at night. Being with Craig was the only time Tweek ever slept. And he always loved to wake up to Craig gently running his hand through his hair.

Craig liked that Tweek was small. It meant the blond could lay on top of him without suffocating or hurting him. And Tweek was always warm, and there was just something nice about having him wrapped in his arms on top of him. He really couldn't explain it.

"Good morning, boo," Craig murmured, somehow knowing that the blond was awake. Tweek smiled to himself before sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. Craig smiled up at him with warm eyes, and Tweek couldn't resist leaning down and giving him a quick kiss.

"That's my favorite way to be woken in the morning," he told Tweek.

"I know," Tweek said, smiling wider. He leaned down and gave Craig another little kiss before rolling off him. He looked over at the other bed and saw that Clyde was still asleep, but Token had gotten up already.

Yawning, Tweek got up and walked out to the main room. Token was there, taking some ingredients out of the fridge. Tweek went over and started the coffee maker before addressing him. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Yep," Token replied, "Do you prefer eggs or pancakes? I can do either."

Tweek thought for a moment. "I guess eggs," he answered, "You brought a frying pan?"

"Of course I did!" Token declared proudly, "Unlike Clyde and Craig, I always come prepared!" He puffed his chest out slightly and Tweek chuckled.

"Whatever you say," he giggled. He took his mug full of coffee and left Token to his devices, going back into the bedroom.

Craig had curled up and gone back to sleep, and Clyde hadn't moved. Smiling softly, Tweek set his mug down on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed with Craig. He leaned over him and softly kissed his cheek. Craig smiled and opened one eye, looking up at Tweek.

"Hi, boo," he greeted gently.

"Are you planning to get up today?" Tweek asked him, laying down so that he was only inches from Craig's face. The other teen shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know," he replied, "I might just lay here until lunch time." Tweek smiled but rolled his eyes.

"When did you get to be so lazy?" he questioned. Craig pretended to think for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure it was around the time Clyde started getting in shape," he said, "Gotta keep the fat levels even in this group."

"Fuck off, Craig," Clyde mumbled from where his face was buried in a pillow. Tweek chuckled at him then turned back to Craig.

"If you grow fat, I'm not letting you lay on top of me anymore," Tweek warned him. Craig blinked at him.

"That's fair," he admitted. He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a kiss before finally sitting up and stretching. Tweek sat up with him and gently leaned on him as he buttoned up his jacket. As soon as he was done, Craig looked over at Clyde who still had his face in a pillow.

"Get up, you lazy bum," he growled at his friend.

"You're a lazy bum," came Clyde's muffled reply. Craig rolled his eyes but didn't reply. He and Tweek were about to get off the bed, when the smell of fresh cooked eggs drifted into the room, and Clyde shot off like a rocket. The two stared in surprise.

"He may have gotten in shape, but it's amazing how food can still get him going," Craig commented. Tweek could only nod in agreement.

The two of them got up and followed Clyde out into the main room. Token was giving him a disappointed look, as Clyde had already put three eggs and a ton of meat on his plate. Craig shook his head as he sat down next to his friend.

"Save some for the rest of us next time, will ya?" he joked. Clyde mumbled something that sounded a lot like "fuck off, Craig."

After they finished breakfast, Token and Clyde wandered off together towards the lake, while Craig sat outside with a book. Tweek brewed himself more coffee before joining him. The chair Craig was sitting in was a wooden lounge chair, like one would see at a pool. Tweek walked over and sat down in Craig's lap, stretching himself out and gently leaning against Craig. They were silent for a moment.

"All I see is a Tweek," Craig said, his arms out in front of him, trying to read his book, but failing to do so since Tweek was blocking his sight. Smirking, Tweek wiggled down a bit so he was resting his head on Craig's chest and Craig could see his book. Craig softly kissed the top of his head before going back to his book.

Tweek adjusted himself and curled up against Craig, closing his eyes. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but then again he hadn't slept that well last night. He drifted off, resting comfortably against Craig.

When he woke up, he felt Craig's arms wrapped tight around his waist. They were still outside, but the sun was higher in the sky. Tweek could feel Craig nuzzling his hair. He looked up at his boyfriend who smiled down at him.

"Hi," he greeted, "Have a good nap?"

"Mmm," Tweek hummed in response, "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know," Craig confessed, shrugging, "I was too busy reading my book. I think it's been like an hour and a half maybe?"

"Are Clyde and Token back yet?" Tweek wondered. Again, Craig shrugged. The concerned side of Tweek hoped they were, since it had been a long time since they left, but the slightly horny side of Tweek hoped they weren't and wouldn't be back for some time.

Squirming a little to make the angle more comfortable, Tweek leaned up and gently kissed Craig's lips. Craig smiled slightly before eagerly returning it. They kissed each other deeply, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Tweek settled himself deeper into Craig's lap and moved to start kissing his neck. He heard Craig let out a soft sigh and then tilt his head back, allowing Tweek more access. Smiling, Tweek kissed all over his neck and throat, causing his boyfriend to tremble underneath him.

"God, Tweek, your lips are like Heaven," Craig sighed, his grip tightening around Tweek's waist.

Their kissing would've continued if they hadn't heard the door to the other cabin opening. Growling, Craig snapped his head back down and glared as Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman walked out of the cabin opposite of him.

"Fuck those guys," he muttered to Tweek.

Sighing, Tweek got off of Craig's lap. He helped Craig to his feet, who was grumbling to himself, as they both went back inside the cabin. Honestly, Tweek didn't really expect to start messing around with Craig outside where anyone could walk by and see them anyway.

"When did you guys get back?" Craig asked Clyde and Token who were sitting at the table. Token gave him a confused look.

"Like, half an hour ago," he replied, "You saw us come in."

"No, I didn't," Craig argued.

"You acknowledged us," Clyde pointed out.

"Sure, I did," Craig snorted sarcastically.

"We walked past you, we said, 'hi Craig,' and you said hi back," Token explained.

"Yeah right."

Both of them sighed and rolled their eyes. Tweek stood next to Craig and lightly gripped his sleeve. "AH! So, what did you guys do at the lake?" he wondered.

"Oh, there were some canoe rentals, so we rowed some canoes for a while," Token replied, "There were quite a few people out on the lake, too. It was a lot of fun."

"GAH! You went out on the lake?!" Tweek asked nervously, "Weren't you scared you were going to fall!? Oh God! You could have been dragged in by a killer in a hockey mask!"

"Don't worry, Tweek," Craig murmured to him, "We're not at Crystal Lake, Jason doesn't just live in any old lake."

"Oh, ok," Tweek replied. He lowered his hand and entwined it with Craig's.

The rest of day went by lazily. Tweek and Craig mostly lounged around together, while Token actually spent time outside, and Clyde went back and forth. As evening approached, Tweek and Craig found themselves sitting in bed together as Tweek ranted off some paranoid theory of his and Craig held him in his arms. He was talking for so long, he didn't even realize that Craig had pulled him back so that he was laying on top of him while Craig gently kissed the side of his face. Tweek blinked several times, and slowly drifted off in his ranting.

"I… um… uh…" Tweek couldn't even think anymore as the feel of Craig's lips was melting his brain.

"You were saying something, boo?" Craig murmured against his face.

"Um, I forget," Tweek muttered. He settled himself down, leaning into Craig as he continued leaving gentle kisses to the side of his face.

They laid like that for several minutes before Craig spoke. "So, do you want to go out and actually do something tomorrow?" he asked. Tweek had to bring himself out his kiss-induced hypnosis before he could answer.

"What? Like actual camping things? Hiking, fishing, stuff like that?" he wondered.

"Yeah."

"I guess," he replied, "Just as long as we don't do or go anywhere too scary. No deep woods or shit like that."

"Of course, dear," Craig said, giving him another kiss. Tweek smiled and settled into him, as Craig wrapped him tight in his arms.

After a while, they went outside to join Token and Clyde at the firepit. Luckily, it seemed like Stan and his friends were going to stay away tonight. Which suited Craig just fine.

…

Tweek was awoken by a loud boom. He heard pounding on the roof, and the howling of wind. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was storming. A bolt of lightning lit up the cabin for a split second, and Tweek flinched violently. It was then that he realized that he was alone in the bed. Where was Craig?

Shaking and nervous, Tweek carefully crawled out of bed and tiptoed into the main room. He let out a silent sigh of relief when he saw Craig sitting at the table. He was curled up in a chair, with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Craig?" Tweek called out quietly. Craig started slightly and turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Tweek," he greeted, his voice low, "Did I wake you up?"

"N-No, the thunder did," Tweek replied, shaking his head. Craig sighed a little.

"Me too," he admitted.

When they were younger, Tweek and Craig had been terrified of thunderstorms. Tweek because he saw and heard monsters in them, and Craig because he was afraid lightning would strike and knock over a tree, killing someone he loved. Over the years, their fears alleviated a little, but only when they were together.

Tweek walked over to where Craig was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder. Craig stood up and pulled Tweek into his arms. They both flinched when there was another crash of thunder.

"Why are you out here instead of in bed?" Tweek wondered once the thunder had passed.

"I didn't want to wake anyone," Craig murmured, "Token and Clyde don't know that I'm afraid of thunder. And I really don't want them to find out that at seventeen, I'm _still_ afraid of thunder. Gotta maintain my rep, you know."

"NNG! I understand," Tweek replied, clutching Craig tighter. He reached up and gently kissed Craig's lips, who leaned down to meet him.

They kissed each other deeply, now able to ignore the rumbles of thunder over them. Tweek had his arms around Craig's waist, holding him close, while Craig worked his tongue into Tweek's mouth. They kissed and kissed, well into the night, and eventually they had to sit down on the floor when they got tired of standing. Craig pulled Tweek on top of himself, and it wasn't until Tweek was practically falling asleep on him when Craig pulled away with a chuckle.

"Why is it that kissing each other is the only way we can get through a thunder storm?" he wondered, gently stroking Tweek's hair.

"I don't know," Tweek mumbled, his head resting on Craig's chest.

"Come on, boo, let's get back to bed," Craig suggested. Tweek gripped at his shoulders.

"Carry me," he demanded sleepily. Smiling, Craig sat up and scooped Tweek up into his arms, then carried him to the bedroom.

 **I know these chapters are kind of filler-like and epositional, but that's the point. I think the next chapter will be the last one at the cabins. Then we can get them to school! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Much of a Hiker

**This is probably going to be the last chapter with them at the cabin, then it's just one week until school starts! That's when the drama starts! Fun! Anyway, this.**

 **(Sorry this and my other stories have taken so long to update. I've been really feeling my depression lately, and it's hard for me to get motivated to write when I'm like this. I start to feel like all my work is crap when I get like that. I'll try to have chapters up sooner.)**

 **Chapter 5 – Not Much of a Hiker**

"Hey, you guys want to go for a hike in the woods today?" Token asked as the four of them sat at the table, eating breakfast.

Tweek twitched harshly. "NNG! I guess," he replied, "Craig and I were actually talking about that yesterday. AH! As long as we don't go anywhere scary."

Craig smiled at him and leaned over, giving a quick kiss on the cheek. Tweek blushed a little and leaned into him, and Craig kissed him again.

"You guys are adorable," Clyde commented, smiling at them. Craig glared at him.

"You're adorable," he growled. Clyde's grin widened.

"Thank you!"

"Damn it," Craig hissed. Beside him, Tweek snickered and gave him a light shove. Before a shoving match between the two could break out, Token cleared his throat.

"Anyway, hike? Woods? In them?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," Craig replied, "Just let me finish my breakfast." His three friends stared at him as he sat there, not moving, and not touching what was left of his eggs. Token quickly grew annoyed.

"Well?" he implied.

Craig blinked slowly. "Ok, I'm ready," he announced. Token repressed a sigh as they all stood up and headed out the door.

Immediately, Tweek was pressed to Craig's side and their hands were linked together. Token and Clyde walked in front of them, arguing about which path to take on their hike. They walked down the dirt road that lead to main area of the site, along with the lake. They could see quite a few people swimming, despite it being early in the morning.

Tweek watched them as they walked by. There were several families, with most of the parents laying on the beach while the children swam. Tweek shivered slightly. Why would anyone want to go swimming in a lake? It was dirty, and there could be lake monsters! He pressed harder against Craig.

Past the lake there was a wide-open picnic area, with lots of picnic tables, some of them having umbrellas in the middle to keep the table shady. No one was there now, but Tweek imagined that later in the day the place would be nearly full. And when that time came, Tweek knew he was going to be far away.

After the picnic area were the main buildings, like administrations, park ranger, and even a general store. It was probably there in case anyone forgot something important. Tweek wondered if they had any cheesy souvenirs. He kind of wanted to get new mugs for his parents.

"Hey guys," Clyde suddenly said, bringing Tweek back from his thoughts, "Tonight you want to go skinny dipping in the lake?"

"Absolutely not," Craig replied, not hesitating in the slightest. Tweek flinched violently.

"GAH! Skinny dipping?!" he repeated, "Like getting completely naked and going swimming? Why on Earth would we do that?!"

"Because!" Clyde answered simply, "It would be funny! Besides, no one would know. We'd do it at night."

Tweek twitched again. "B-But there are fish in the lake," he argued, "And lake monsters! And we would be _naked!_ In _front_ of each other!"

"I doubt there are lake monsters, Tweek," Token pointed out reasonably. He turned to Clyde. "As for me, I think it's a hilarious idea. There's a strong part of me that wants to do at least one stupid thing before senior year. I'm in."

"Craig?" Clyde looked at him hopefully. Craig let out a heavy sigh.

"Only if you don't bug me to do anything else stupid for the rest of the year," he bargained. Clyde grinned wildly.

"Deal!" he said.

Tweek flinched violently. "Really, Craig?" he exclaimed, "You're -NNG- going to go skinny dipping at night in a freezing cold lake?" Though Tweek had seen Craig naked before (from Butters's wieners out movement to the occasional shower together) it always made Tweek blush thinking about it.

Craig grinned and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms and pressed him close. "Don't worry babe," he said, "You don't have to come with us if it makes you uncomfortable." He gave the blond a small kiss on the cheek.

"NNG! Ok," Tweek mumbled.

On the way back to the cabin, they stopped at the general to get a few snacks and Tweek bought some mugs for his parents. While they walked, Craig suddenly ran forward and jumped up onto Clyde's back.

"Piggyback," Craig said in a monotone voice and neutral face as he wrapped his arms around Clyde's neck and his legs around his waist. Clyde stumbled under the sudden weight.

"Gah! Craig! What are you doing?!" Clyde gasped. He nearly fell to the ground when Craig jumped on him.

"Piggyback," Craig repeated apathetically.

Clyde had to carry him all the way back to the cabin.

…

Later that evening found Tweek and Craig sitting on their bed together as Craig gently brushed Tweek's unruly hair. Tweek always found it relaxing when Craig brushed his hair, and afterwards was one of the rare times when his hair didn't look like a disaster area. Plus, the feel of the brush running through his hair reminded him of when Craig ran his fingers along his scalp. Tweek's eyes were closed as he leaned back slightly into Craig.

"Does that feel good, boo?" Craig asked in a soft voice.

Tweek hummed in response and leaned further back. He loved it when Craig pampered him. Many times, when the two of them were alone they would take care of each other. Craig would brush Tweek's hair and listen to his latest conspiracy theory, and then Tweek would do the same with Craig while listening to him complain about everything.

They took baths together as well (but Tweek insisted they wear their swim trunks when doing so, as he still wasn't comfortable being nude in front of Craig too much.) They would wash each other, and then Tweek would settle himself between Craig's legs, lay his head on his chest, and fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Tweek," Craig warned, cutting him from his thoughts, "You're brushing my hair after this."

"You know, your hair wouldn't get so tangled if you didn't wear your hat literally all the time," Tweek pointed out, his eyes still closed, "You even wear it when you sleep."

"Stop trying to change me!" Craig muttered.

When he was finished, Craig took Tweek into his arms, who leaned back into him. He hummed a little as Craig started gently kissing his neck. Sighing, Tweek stretched out his neck so Craig could kiss along it.

"I thought you wanted me to brush your hair now," he mumbled, Craig's soft lips making him sleepy.

"I changed my mind," Craig replied, keeping his lips to Tweek's skin, "I'd rather just give my adorable boyfriend lots of kisses."

Tweek smiled to himself and snuggled himself into Craig's lap. It wasn't long before Craig had him so relaxed that he had fallen asleep in Craig's arms. The black-haired boy smiled and nuzzled his face into Tweek's neck.

"You're so cute," he murmured affectionately. He carefully and gently laid Tweek down on the bed and covered him with the thick blanket. Then he leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before quietly leaving the room.

Clyde and Token were waiting in the main room with towels and stupid grins. Craig sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he muttered as he followed his two idiot friends out of the cabin. Token grinned at him.

"What's the matter, Craig?" he asked smugly, "Afraid you're going to be intimidated by my impressive length?"

"Token, I've seen your dick before," Craig pointed out, "Clyde has a bigger dick than you." Clyde smiled proudly and raised his head in triumph. "He also _is_ a big dick, but that's beside the point." Token chuckled as Clyde glared.

"Way to make all this unnecessarily gay, Token," Clyde sighed. Their black friend blinked at him in confusion.

"You mean you didn't have a gay agenda when you proposed this?" he asked. Clyde glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Craig! Your friend hit me!"

"Grow up," Craig said simply.

They got to the lake in record time. They made sure they were truly alone before they started stripping their clothes. Craig knew that one or both of his friends were staring at him as he got undressed, but he tried not to let it bother him.

As soon as his clothes were off, Token took off like a mad man towards the end of the dock before jumping in with no hesitation whatsoever. As soon as they got confirmation that the water was actually still quite warm, Craig and Clyde joined him, Craig entering the water much slower than Clyde.

The water was surprisingly nice as Craig lowered himself in, letting it envelop his body. He was careful not to get his hair wet, as he didn't want to go to bed with grimy lake water-soaked hair. And trying to find the showers this late at night did not sound appealing. He watched from near the dock as his friends dunked each other under the water and splashed each other relentlessly.

"Hey Craig!" Token called to him, "Come out here! The water's fine!"

"No, thank you," Craig muttered, "I don't really want to get my dick bitten off by a hungry fish or something."

Clyde stopped from where he was trying to sneak up on Token and looked over at Craig. "Wait, that can happen?" he asked, worry in his voice. Token snickered.

"Calm down, Clyde," he said, "Craig's just being a pussy."

Rolling his eyes, Craig decided to ignore them and looked towards the cabins. He hoped Tweek wouldn't wake up while they were gone. He knew his boyfriend had trouble sleeping if he wasn't there.

Thinking of Tweek made Craig smile as he imagined how the blond was probably curled up asleep with his newly brushed hair all ruffled and a hand over his eyes. He felt something in his heart flare as he thought of his adorable boyfriend. Craig was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice that Token and Clyde had swam over to him.

"Hey Craig, whatchya thinking about?" Clyde asked him.

"Have you guys ever seen Tweek eat peanut butter before?" Craig offered, off topic, "I swear it is the cutest thing ever." A rare smile was forming on his face as he thought about it, and Clyde was sure his friend was blushing.

"And where did this come from?" Token wondered.

"He does this adorable thing where he keeps sticking his tongue out, trying to get the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth," Craig continued as if the other hadn't spoken, "It kind of reminds me of a wide-eyed dog. So cute."

"You all right, Craig?" Clyde questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Sighing, Clyde pulled Craig away a bit as Token started trying to do underwater handstands most likely for the sole purpose of flashing his cock. When he decided they were a good distance away, Clyde turned to Craig.

"How's your relationship with Tweek going?" he asked. Craig gave him a confused look.

"Who brought this up?" he wondered.

"You did," Clyde pointed out, "When you randomly decided to talk about how cute Tweek is when he eats peanut butter."

"He is pretty dang cute," Craig mentioned, grinning to himself.

"Are you two all right?" Clyde questioned, "Have you told Tweek you love him yet?"

Craig hesitated and looked away. "Well… no," he muttered, "I'm still not sure if I'm really in love with him or not. I told you before I don't want to lie to him." He paused for a moment, and Clyde saw him blush a little.

"Actually, Tweek and I have been trying to take our relationship to the next step for a while now," he said. Clyde's eyes widened.

"You mean you guys haven't had sex yet?" he exclaimed. Craig's blush deepened.

"No," he muttered, "Every time we try we get interrupted. And I was sort of hoping that maybe if we did have sex I would finally be able to tell if I was in love with him or not."

Clyde stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Ok, so say you two sleep together and you decide you're not in love with him," he proposed, "What would you do then?"

Before Craig could answer him, they heard shouting coming from the opposite shore. They both turned and saw Stan and his friends coming towards the lake, shedding their clothes. Craig hissed with annoyance.

"Damn it! Those guys just have to copy everything we do!" he growled as Token swam over. They watched as the four jumped into the lake, seemingly unaware of the three of them.

"How did they get Kyle to go skinny dipping?" Token asked quietly, "He's the biggest stick-in-the-mud there is!"

"Stan probably promised to give him a blow job or something if he did," Craig guessed casually, "Anyway, let's get out of here before they see us. Then they'll come over want to _talk_ to us."

"And Kenny will probably make a lot of dick jokes," Token agreed as they headed towards the shore where they left their clothes.

"Hey, before we go back to our cabin, we should go over there and steal their clothes!" Clyde suggested, his voice on the verge of giggles.

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Craig questioned.

"It'll be funny!" Clyde insisted.

"Yeah, so funny to pull off one of the most juvenile clichés in the book," Craig commented sarcastically, "There are less than two weeks left until school starts again, and I don't know about you, but I don't really want to start it off with another group already being pissed at us."

"Come on, Craig!" Token pleaded, "Don't be a wimp!"

"You guys already got your stupid request for the year," Craig argued, "You guys can do what you want, but I'm out. I'm going back to bed to cuddle with my adorable boyfriend before he wakes up."

Token and Clyde huffed with annoyance but didn't argue any further as all three of them dried themselves off and got dressed. Craig flipped them off before heading back to the cabin. The lights were still off when he got back, but that didn't necessarily mean Tweek wasn't awake and having a panic attack.

Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case, as Tweek was still curled up, fast asleep. Craig smiled to himself and crawled under the blankets with him. He wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend and pulled him close then leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, boo," he whispered. Then he nuzzled his face into Tweek's neck and drifted off to sleep.

 **I don't know what was going on with Craig in this chapter. He was just being a weirdo, I guess.**

 **I would like to thank user ukewithdarksoul for putting the idea of them going skinny dipping in my head. I thought it would be something silly and random enough to get a few good laughs.**

 **Again, I want to apologize for the slow updates. Hopefully I'll be getting better at it soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Week Before School

**We're wrapping up the cabin plot today, so we can get them to school. You also get to see how Clyde and Token's wonderful plan of stealing Stan and his friends' clothes went. Yippee! Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6 – The Week Before School**

It was still dark when Craig woke up. In fact, he was sure he couldn't have been asleep for more than half an hour at most. Blinking, he sat up and looked around, trying to find out what had woken him. He saw two figures moving in the darkness and grunted with annoyance. He reached over to the night stand and turned the light on. The sight that greeted him had him utterly baffled.

Token and Clyde were standing at the dresser, completely nude. They were also both slightly dirty, as if they had taken another dip in the lake and decided not to towel dry. When the light came on, they both whipped around and stared at Craig with wide, shocked eyes. Craig was equally as shocked.

"Um, what happened to your clothes?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Go on, Clyde," Token muttered, elbowing his friend in the side, "It was your brilliant idea. Tell Craig why our clothes are gone."

Clyde blushed furiously and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Well, we stole Stan and those guys' clothes and threw them in the woods so they wouldn't find them very easily," he explained, "But I guess one of them saw us, because when we were coming back to the cabin, they found us and sort of chased us down, took our clothes and towels, and threw us in the lake."

The surprise on Craig's face vanished almost instantly. "And that's why I didn't go along with your stupid prank," he said, "I would end up looking like an idiot like you two." He paused to look a little closer. "Token, why do you seem to have a bruise on your chest in the shape of a foot?" he wondered.

"Er, that's where Kyle kicked me," Token muttered in reply. Craig sighed deeply.

"Great, now I'm going to have to go over there tomorrow and apologize to those losers for you two being morons," he said in regret.

"Sorry," Clyde mumbled.

"Whatever," Craig replied, waving him off, "Just hurry up and get dressed so I can go back to sleep."

"You're not going to tell Tweek about this, are you?" Clyde asked worriedly.

"Oh, I am most definitely going to tell Tweek about this," Craig answered as he laid himself down beside his sleeping boyfriend. The only sounds were of Token and Clyde getting dressed as Craig nuzzled his face into Tweek's neck and went back to sleep.

…

When Craig told Tweek what had happened the next morning, he had the exact reaction Craig thought he would.

"Oh God! They stole your clothes!?" Tweek exclaimed, "Why did they do that? Why did _you_ do that? You could have frozen to death! Or caught a cold!"

"We didn't think we'd get caught," Clyde muttered as he bashfully poked at his eggs.

Craig chuckled as he looped an arm around Tweek's waist and pressed him closer. "That's what you two get for being idiots," he pointed out.

That afternoon Craig and Tweek went over to the other cabin to apologize to Stan and his friends for Token and Clyde (who were too nervous to do this themselves) stealing their clothes. Stan was obviously going to say they weren't forgiven, but Kyle gave him a stern look and he relented.

The rest of the week was spent relaxing in various ways, fishing, swimming, walking. Craig had brought his 3DS so he and Tweek could take care of their shared Animal Crossing New Leaf town. They shared a character on the game, called the town Creek, and divided the villagers evenly into ones Tweek wanted, and ones Craig wanted. The fact that they shared the game instead of getting two separate ones was adorable to Clyde. Tweek wanted adorable characters, while Craig wanted the weirder ones. Their villagers were Winnie the horse, Rasher the pig, Pietro the sheep, Merengue the rhino, Frita the sheep, Antonio the anteater, Bones the dog, Clay the hamster, Whitney the wolf, and, of course, Clyde the horse. (Clyde being their favorite, no surprise.)

Tweek liked to sit next to Craig or in his lap while they played their game. Sure, he could have just made a new character on the game, but there was something intimate in sharing a character with Craig and making decisions with him.

"We need to make other people play this game so we can get more fruit," Craig commented as he and Tweek sat together outside on the last day of their camping trip, "Our villagers keep asking for fruit we don't have."

"Just give them some perfect cherries and they'll never know," Tweek told him, "In fact, we should just replace all of our regular cherry trees with perfect cherries."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that require work?" Craig complained. Tweek laughed and squirmed around so he could give him a kiss.

"If you're going to be a baby about it, I'll do it," he said.

"Thanks, babe," Craig replied as he carefully snuck up on Clyde (the horse) to pick a flea off of him.

Tweek would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to be going home. While the cabin was more relaxing than he had thought it would be, he had never been comfortable being in unfamiliar places for very long. He was glad that college was still a year away.

As they drove home in Token's car Craig kept complaining about the fact that Kyle and his friends were driving right behind them. He was extra annoyed when at some point they passed Token on the highway, beeping at them.

"I hate those guys," Craig muttered. He sat in the back seat with Tweek, gently rubbing his knee to calm him down. Tweek didn't like riding in cars very much.

"Look on the bright side, Craig," Clyde said from the front seat, "At least this way with Kyle in front Token won't get lost!"

"What? I wouldn't get lost!" Token snapped at him.

"You get lost all the time!" Clyde scoffed.

Craig sighed and rolled his eyes. Knowing his two friends were about to start arguing, he pulled out his iPod and headphones and handed one of the earbuds to Tweek. They spent the rest of the ride home ignoring their arguing friends.

…

All Tweek wanted to do when they got home was sleep after the long car ride, but Craig wouldn't let him. When Token dropped Tweek and Craig off at Tweek's house, Tweek started to go inside, but Craig immediately scooped him up in his arms.

"Gah! Craig! What are you doing!?" Tweek exclaimed in shock.

"Taking you out on a date, babe," Craig replied, "It's almost dinner time, and I've barely eaten all day." Tweek squirmed a little in Craig's arms.

"But, Craig, I'm kind of tired," he admitted.

"That's because you've been sitting in a car all day," Craig told him, "Once we put some food in your tiny tummy you'll have more energy."

Tweek blushed a little as he sighed in defeat. "At least put me down," he insisted, "I can walk on my own two feet." Craig chuckled lightly as he gently set Tweek down. As soon as Tweek was on his own feet, he slipped his hand into Craig's.

"So, dear, where would you like to go to get food?" Craig asked as he swung his and Tweek's arm back and forth.

"I don't know," Tweek admitted, "Somewhere that's not a pizza place. Clyde made us enough pizza sandwiches to last the rest of the year."

Craig laughed softly. "That's true," he agreed, "He is crazy about his pizza that happens to be in sandwich form."

They found a nice little diner not too far from home since they would have to walk back. They went in and took a seat and waited for their waitress. As Craig looked at his menu, something evoked him to glance up. And that's when the saw them.

The goths. For reasons too complicated to explain, Craig never liked the goths. They always had this "I'm-better-than-you-and-think-I-know-more-than-you-for-no-particular-reason" kind of air around them that made Craig sure that they were nothing more than pretentious snobs who wore black all the time. But the person who annoyed him most was Pete.

Just like his rivalry with Stan, Craig and Pete had an ongoing battle that none of their friends cared to get in the middle of. It manifested itself in several ways, from Craig casually flipping Pete off every single time he saw him (even if Pete wasn't doing anything), to Pete muttering "conformist" under his breath whenever he passed Craig. Which would result in Craig sucker punching him in the eye.

Their rituals for screwing with each other could only be described as random and odd. They had a strange tag battle going where one of them would send the other ten bucks in the mail, a picture of something they bought for ten dollars, and a note that read "Tag! You're it!" For the life of them, none of their friends could figure out why this offended Pete and Craig so much. Starting in the sixth grade, they had started giving each other so much random attention that Token had started referring to Pete as Craig's second boyfriend.

As Craig silently glared at them, Tweek looked up from his menu, saw Craig glaring, and turned to see what he was staring at. He let out a long sigh.

"Just ignore them, Craig," he urged quietly, "They're not doing anything. Besides, as long as you don't get on his bad side, Pete is a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, he is," Craig sighed, "I hate him so much."

Tweek gave him a small smile. "I know. And I have no idea why, no matter how many times you try to explain it."

Over where the goths sat at their own table, sipping tea and generally ignoring each other, Michael glanced up from the book he was reading, spotted Craig and Tweek, then looked back down. "Hey Pete," he said in a monotone voice, "Your boyfriend is here."

Pete opened his mouth to tell him he didn't have a boyfriend when he saw Craig and groaned. "Great, what is he doing here?" he muttered, "Doesn't he know this is where we hang out the most?"

"Why would he know that?" Henrietta asked, not looking up from her own book, "It's not like you've ever told him."

"I don't know why you dislike Craig so much," Michael added, "Given his nonchalant, noncaring attitude, and his dark tastes, he's practically a goth."

"And he's actually pretty cool," Firkle contributed.

"Yeah, you're right," Pete said, nodding, "I hate him so much."

He didn't get to say anything more as his phone suddenly buzzed with an oncoming text message. It was from a number he vaguely recognized but couldn't remember who it was. He opened it and immediately regretted it.

"Your hair looks good today. Did you actually wash it for once? I'm sure all the guys will be all over a girl with pretty hair like yours. Love Craig."

Growling angrily, Pete slowly turned and looked at Craig, who was giving him a smug grin. Then he turned back to his friends.

"I _really_ fucking hate him," he hissed.

…

That evening found Tweek and Craig sitting together on Tweek's bed. Tweek was laying his head on Craig's lap while Craig tried to finish his summer reading (that his three friends had finished the first few weeks of summer.) He was gently petting Tweek's hair as he read, which was lulling Tweek into a relaxed hypnosis.

"Ugh, I am never going to finish reading all of this by the end of the week," Craig muttered to himself.

"Maybe you should have started reading sooner," Tweek mumbled, half-asleep. Craig gave him a light glare, but because Tweek had his eyes closed, he didn't notice. He let out a sigh and continued stroking Tweek's hair while trying to read.

This probably would have continued peacefully, but at that moment, Mr. Tweak came bustling into the room, happy as can be. Tweek groaned and opened one eye.

"Dad, what do you want?" he asked, just a bit irritably, "We're trying to relax. And Craig has to get his reading done."

"Sorry, son," Mr. Tweak said, not sounding sorry at all, "I just wanted to let you know you're working all this week. Ok?" At his words, Tweek shot up from Craig's lap, nearly knocking Craig's book from his hands.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "You're making me work? I don't even get to enjoy my last week before school starts in peace?"

"Nope!" Mr. Tweak proclaimed proudly, "Whelp, see ya bright and early, son!" Then he practically slammed the door behind him.

Tweek sighed and flopped back onto Craig's lap. "Why is he always making me work?" he muttered, "It's not like he really needs my help. Why can't he just hire a regular employee instead of making me work for pennies?"

Craig gave him a gentle smile before leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, boo," he said, "I'll be there every day to keep you company. And finish this dang book." Tweek couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Thanks, Craig," he murmured happily, "You're the best."

"I know I am," Craig bragged, "I just like to stay humble and don't talk about it a lot." Tweek smirked and reached up, giving his boyfriend a light smack across the face.

 **I'm gonna end the chapter here, because I don't have much else for it. Next chapter will be their first day of school. And in case you're wondering about that Craig and Pete scene, my head cannon is that Craig and Pete hate each other. Why? Because. Anyway, I'm working this summer, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.**


	7. Chapter 7 - I Hate This Already

**I'm glad you all liked that last chapter. Pete and Craig's rivalry will randomly get more attention throughout the fic. But for now, we get the first day of school! Yay! What horrors will that bring? Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 7 – I Hate This Already**

True to his word, Craig went with Tweek to his parents' coffee shop every day that week. While Tweek worked, Craig sat at one of the tables silently reading. When Tweek was on his break he would sit next to Craig and quietly lean on him while the other read. Then Tweek would get back to work and at the end of the day the two of them would go home together.

On the last day before the first day of school, the coffee shop was very slow, hardly any customers had come in all day. Tweek was practically falling asleep at the register while Craig sat at a nearby booth. Suddenly, Tweek was startled awake when Craig slammed his book shut in triumph.

"Finished!" he declared, "I finally finished the stupid summer reading!"

"Good job, Craig," Tweek said, "You could've done it a lot sooner and not have had nearly as much pressure on you, but good job."

Craig gave him a light glare as he put the book away. Tweek smiled sweetly at him and instantly Craig's irritation vanished. He returned Tweek's smile. "Damn it, Tweek, I can't stay mad when you give me that charming little smile," he muttered.

Tweek's smile widened as Craig strode over to the counter, leaned over it, and gave him a small kiss. The blond returned it eagerly.

They pulled away just as Mr. Tweak came out from the back room, looking a bit tired and sweaty. He wiped his brow and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Whoo! Nothing quite like a hard day's work, huh boys?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," Craig deadpanned.

Mr. Tweak let out a hearty laugh before leaning into the back room to scoop up a large bag that seemed to be tearing at the bottom. Tweek barely got his mouth open to warn him before the bag tore open and white sugar-like crystals came spilling out of it. All three of them stared at the gathering pile in shock.

"Um, dad?" Tweek said slowly, "What is that stuff?"

"Oh, that?" Mr. Tweak said, his voice full of nervousness, "That's just the sugar we use in our coffee, son."

"That doesn't really look like sugar," Craig pointed out.

"Sure it is!" Mr. Tweak insisted, "What else would it be?"

Tweek looked a little bit more closely at the bag, recognizing it as one of the "packages" he had used to go get from Kenny's house. Was it really sugar that he had been getting? That didn't seem right.

"I don't know, dad," Tweek muttered, twitching slightly, "Don't you think that maybe-"

"Hey, now! Look at the time!" Mr. Tweak interrupted, "My, it's getting late! You two have school tomorrow! You'd better be getting home!" He quickly gathered Craig and Tweek in his arms. "Hugs? You put in a hard day's work, boys!"("But I don't work here!" Craig reminded him as Mr. Tweak shoved them out the door,) "See you at home!"

…

The scramble to get ready for school the next day was incredible. Tweek tried to get up early, but he was trapped in Craig's arms, who was still asleep. And sometimes Craig was very hard to get to wake up. The only saving grace was that Craig already had all of his stuff ready at Tweek's house, but apparently that made him think that he could sleep in. Despite having Tweek on top of him. And needing to get off him.

"Craig," Tweek murmured, struggling to roll over to face him, "We have to get up! We're going to be late for school if you sleep any longer!"

His boyfriend's only response was a grunt. Frowning, Tweek leaned over and started covering Craig's face in kisses. Craig whined in protest and squeezed Tweek harder, who refused to stop the kisses until Craig let him go. Eventually, he groaned.

"Ok! Ok! I'm getting up!" he protested, "Just stop the kisses! I can't take it! It's too cute!" Smiling in victory, Tweek sat up and allowed Craig to do the same.

"Good morning, Craig," Tweek greeted sweetly. Craig gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too, you little terror," he said in a light-hearted mutter. Tweek chuckled as Craig got up from the bed and stretched. He tried not to stare as the taller boy whipped off his night shirt, revealing his God-like body.

Craig wasn't in as much physical shape as Clyde and Token, but he still had defined muscles and kept in shape. And seeing his perfect body always made Tweek melt. Blushing, he turned away as Craig pulled out one of his many shirts that he had left in Tweek's dresser before putting on a navy blue jacket. The chullo was not an issue as he even slept in the damn thing.

"Ok, I'm ready," Craig announced in his usual monotone voice.

After Tweek was dressed as well, they had a hasty breakfast before rushing out the door. Luckily, they still made it to the bus stop in time, where Clyde and Token were waiting for them. Clyde gave them a sleepy smile as they approached.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, suppressing a yawn, "Enjoy your last day of freedom?"

"Meh," Tweek grumbled, "My dad made me work all day yesterday. I didn't even get to enjoy it or have fun at all."

"That sucks," Token said, "Summer is a time for relaxing! Even if it's the last day before school and you live in Colorado!"

"Yeah," Tweek agreed, pouting to himself.

"I finally got my summer reading done yesterday," Craig announced in an attempt to lighten the mood. Clyde grinned at him.

"That's great, dude," he remarked, "I got all my reading done months ago."

"Yeah, well fuck you too, Clyde," Craig hissed, flipping his friend off.

Their banter would have continued but at that moment the bus pulled up and they got on. The four brushed past where Stan and his friends sat up front to make their way to their usual seats in the back. As they sat down, Token sighed a little.

"Wow, this is the last year we're going to be riding this death trap of a bus," he reflected.

"Yeah," Clyde sighed. There was a pause. "You should just drive us to school, Token. You have a car, and it actually has seat belts."

"Nah," Token dismissed, "This is more convenient."

"Not really," Craig argued, and was about to say why, but the bus stopped again to let someone on. His attention was drawn to the front as a familiar person got on. Craig held his breath, hoping she didn't notice them and decide she had to sit with them.

Luckily, she sat down right behind Cartman and Kenny. Craig let his breath flow out with an audible whoosh.

"What's the matter?" Clyde asked, leaning over to speak quietly to his friend. Craig silently turned his eyes to him.

"Jess just got on the bus," he hissed back. He felt Tweek stiffen beside him.

"NNGGH! Jess still goes to this school?" he asked, panic clear in his voice, "I thought she got transferred or something!"

Craig shook his head. "No, she's still here," he replied, "She was trying to make me jealous all through middle school by hooking up with different guys. As if I cared. I just haven't talked about her at all because I don't even want to give her that much attention."

Both Tweek and Craig could remember the horrible things Jess said and did to try to come between them when they were twelve. I would write them all down here, but hopefully you've read _Paranoia_ and know how horrible she is. Otherwise, why are you seven chapters into the sequel if you haven't read the first one?

Getting back on track, throughout the years Craig was constantly hearing about Jess hooking up with another guy pretty much every other week. They never seemed to last more than a week before Jess had moved on to a new guy.

Just as Craig was about to say something else, Jason White, who was sitting in the seat in front of them, turned around to look at them. "I heard you talking about Jess," he informed, "I dated her briefly a year ago."

"That's great, Jason," Craig said in a monotone voice. He was about to tell him to fuck off, but he wasn't done.

"It was the strangest thing," Jason continued, "We dated for like a week before she just suddenly broke up with me. I wasn't really all that mad, she was kind of annoying and clingy, but after we broke up she stalked me for about a week and a half. As if I was the one who dumped her or something."

"What?" Tweek squeaked, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Jason replied honestly, scratching his head, "I asked around a bit, and apparently she's done that to a lot of guys. Kevin, Billy, David, Mike… just dates them for a week, then breaks up with them, then stalks them. It's so weird."

"What a psycho," Craig muttered, pressing closer to Tweek. Was she really that desperate for attention? Couldn't she just try being a normal person for once?

"Don't worry about her, Craig," Token told him, "She won't bug you anymore. You and Tweek made sure of that."

Craig could only hope that was true.

…

When they got to school they got together with Stan's group to compare schedules. Craig and Tweek had all but two classes together, Clyde shared only three classes with his three friends, Token had every class with Craig, Stan and Kyle shared every class together and with Craig and Token (which greatly annoyed Craig,) but thankfully Kenny and Cartman only shared one class with the four of them, and they all shared a lunch period.

"Great, I have to put up with you all day," Craig muttered at Stan, "This is going to be the best year ever." His voice had a distinct sarcastic tone to it.

"Yeah, like I'm overly thrilled about it," Stan retorted.

"Easy guys," Kyle soothed, "Try to get through at least the first day without killing each other, all right?"

"I'll try, but I make no promises," Stan replied.

Because Craig, Token, Kyle, and Stan were annoyingly smart, so a couple of their classes were more advanced, and was also probably the reason they had every class together. Craig didn't actually care that much, he was just glad he shared most of his classes with Tweek.

"Which two classes do you have that you don't share with Craig, Tweek?" Kenny asked out of curiosity. Tweek fumbled with his schedule and flipped it over before answering.

"Um, Fine Arts II and Drama," he replied after a moment.

"Ooh! You gonna be an actor, Tweek?" Kenny wondered eagerly, nudging the smaller blond in the side.

"W-Well, I want to be," he murmured, "I don't know if I'm good enough though."

"Of course you are, boo," Craig insisted, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close, "You're a great actor and a great artist. Don't you go doubting yourself." He gently kissed the top of his head and Tweek blushed.

The group talked for a while until the homeroom bell rang. Craig was pleased to see that he and his friends had the same homeroom. It would make things a lot easier in the morning, plus they got even more time together.

After homeroom, they all went off to their first class, which the four friends (plus Stan and Kyle) had together. It was a history class and half the class was already asleep when they arrived. Craig scowled at his new class mates.

"Jeez, it's only the first day! At least wait until the weekend before you start falling asleep in class," he muttered.

"Says the guy I had trouble getting out of bed this morning," Tweek pointed out. He smiled up at Craig who gave him a small frown.

"Take your seats, students!" the teacher said, coming in behind the group, "We're about to begin here!"

 **I think I'm going to end the chapter here. We'll get more school shenanigans next chapter. Hope the wait didn't repulse any of you!**


	8. Chapter 8 - School Sucks for Introverts

**This chapter is them at school. We're gonna establish some more relationships. That's about it, really.**

 **Also a quick note. Much like** _ **Fire in the Sky,**_ **I thought of the ideas for this story before the season 21 episode "Doubling Down." So, basically Heidi is still a nice thin girl with Cartman and doesn't have a thing for Kyle. Also in this she's the one who keeps Cartman in line.**

 **Chapter 8 – School Sucks for Introverts**

Most of the classes were quite standard for the first day of school. A lot of introductions took place, with the teachers not really realizing that South Park was a small town and all the students knew each other already. The only class that actually made them do work on the first day was math class. All the other teachers just handed out pamphlets about what they would be learning over the semester and then ignored their students for the rest of class.

This trend kept up for the first half of the day until lunch time, when Craig and his friends, along with Stan and his friends, and Wendy, Nichole, Heidi, and Bebe all sat together at the same lunch table to talk about their day so far.

"I got in trouble for singing during class," Craig informed the others as they sat down. Clyde sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Craig, why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. Craig shrugged.

"It's not my fault," he insisted, "I wasn't even aware I was doing it. I was just thinking of one of my made up songs for Tweek during the opening lecture, and I guess I just started singing out loud."

Tweek blushed at his words. One of Tweek's favorite things that Craig did was sing for him. Whether it was singing an existing song or one he totally made up, Tweek loved to listen to Craig sing to him, even if he wasn't really that good or forgot the words. Sometimes, when things got quiet, Craig would randomly burst into song at the top of his lungs, causing Tweek to cover his face in kisses.

Stan gave Craig a weird look. "You weren't aware you were singing?" he wondered.

"No," Craig replied, returning his look with one of his own.

"So, how's everyone else's day going so far?" Wendy asked to diffuse the tension. She too, was in many of Craig's classes. Which was annoying to him because that meant she and Stan got to make goo-goo eyes at each other all class.

"It's fine so far, I guess," Clyde said, "I wish I had more classes with you guys, though."

"You'll get over it," Craig assured him.

"No, I won't," Clyde whined.

While he was listening to his friends bicker, Tweek suddenly felt a dark presence behind him. Trying to be discreet, he turned around and scanned the cafeteria. Everyone was chatting happily, discussing their summers. But there was one person who was sitting alone. And she was glaring right at him. Shuddering, Tweek turned back around and tried to ignore her.

"Something the matter, boo?" Craig asked him, noticing his unease.

"No," Tweek lied, "Everything's fine." Craig gave him a skeptical look but didn't press him any further.

"I was getting some nasty looks from Lola in class today," Wendy was explaining, "Just because I was sitting next to my boyfriend. It's probably why I only have three girlfriends anymore."

Even years after the whole "Skankhunt" incident thing had ended, most of the girls were still bitter about what happened, which the boys (and Wendy) found ridiculous. Finally, when they were thirteen Wendy finally asked Stan to get back together officially, and he accepted. When all the other girls found out what she had done, they were outraged and immediately demanded that she break up with Stan. Wendy's reply to them was "fuck you."

Needless to say, she was no longer friends with any of the girls except Bebe, Nichole, and Heidi. She preferred to hang out with Stan and his friends now. But on the plus side to all of this, Wendy asking Stan out did encourage Nichole to get back together with Token.

"Lola needs to go fuck herself," Craig noted, swirling a fry around in some ketchup. He cast a glare over to where a group of girls were sitting. More than half of them had hit on him at some point or another.

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful before it was time for the next class. Tweek pressed himself to Craig's side as they walked, keeping an eye out for Jess in case she thought about trying anything. He felt Craig gently take his hand and he felt himself calm down substantially.

As school progressed, nothing new was really learned. There weren't any students or even teachers really that any of them didn't know or have before. It made Tweek hopeful that maybe senior wouldn't be nearly as stressful as he had always pictured it would be.

His first class he had without Craig, Fine Arts II, was the first class Tweek had after lunch. He was a little surprised to see Henrietta and Pete in the class. He thought the goths just skipped class all the time. But maybe they were finally starting to take their school work seriously.

Seeing no where else to sit, Tweek cautiously went over and sat down at their table, seeing as there were no desks, only tables. He gave them a weak smile.

"Is it all right if I sit here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Henrietta replied, "Just as long as there's one open seat still."

Tweek was about to ask why when the door opened and Kenny walked in. He watched as Kenny looked around the room briefly before spotting them. His face lit up and he went over to sit with them without bothering to ask permission first.

"Hey guys," he greeted, sitting down next to Henrietta, "Didn't know all of you had this class as well. That's awesome! I'll actually have someone to talk to!"

"Just as long as you don't talk to me," Pete muttered.

Tweek muttered something under his breath as he focused on taking out his notebook so he could write down everything he would need for this semester. He heard the door open again and looked up to see who it was. He held back a hiss of fear when he saw Jess step in.

"GAH! I didn't know she was going to be in this class!" he whispered. He felt his heart starting to pound. She was going to destroy him! He had to get out of here!

Just as he was about to dart out of the room, someone gently touched Tweek's hand. He flinched slightly and saw Kenny giving him a concerned look.

"Are you all right, Tweek?" he asked, "You look a little freaked out."

Tweek shook a little. "GNN! I didn't know Jess was going to be in this class," he replied nervously, "She doesn't like me! She's going to try to kill me!"

"Who's Jess?" Pete wondered.

Carefully and slowly turning in his seat and making sure she wasn't watching, Tweek pointed towards Jess, who was sitting by herself in the far corner of the room. Pete and Henrietta studied her for a moment.

"Looks like a typical conformist bitch to me," Henrietta concluded, "But why does she hate you?"

"NNG! Because in sixth grade she briefly dated Craig, but then he dumped her to get back together with me," Tweek explained nervously, "At least, that's the short version."

"Do you need me to beat her up?" Kenny wondered.

"N-No," Tweek muttered, turning back to the table, "I'll just try not make myself noticeable. Shouldn't be too hard."

After that, the teacher finally came in and started class. In order to assess their skills, she started by having each of them draw the person next to them. When Tweek turned to Pete to start drawing him, he wondered why his cheeks seemed a bit redder than usual and why he looked to be having an internal war with himself.

When the bell rang, Tweek was about to get up and dart out the door, but he saw Jess get up first, so instead he sat back down and waited for her to leave, shrinking back in his seat, and hoping she didn't see him. After she had left, Tweek quickly fled into the hallway. He carefully looked around to make sure Jess wasn't still around and he was surprised to see Kenny talking to Henrietta. As he watched, Kenny leaned in, giving the goth girl a deep kiss before the two separated for their separate classes.

"Um… what did I just see?" Tweek wondered out loud.

…

"Hey Kenny," Tweek said as he made his way towards him on the bus. It was the end of the first day of school finally, and everyone was exhausted. Craig was a little confused why Tweek would want to sit anywhere near Stan and his friends, but he followed him anyway.

"Sup, Tweek?" Kenny replied, giving him a somewhat crooked smile.

"Are you and Henrietta dating?" Tweek asked, deciding to get straight to the point. Kenny blinked at him with surprise.

"How did you know?" he wondered.

"I, er, sort of saw you two kiss after art class," Tweek replied.

Kenny grinned slightly. "Yeah, we're dating," he answered. Cartman, who was sitting next to him and sipping a soda, spat it out.

"Wait, when did you start dating?" he questioned in an outraged voice, "and a freaking goth no less?" Kenny turned and blinked at him.

"The end of last school year," he replied calmly.

" _Really?_ " Stan exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"I knew he was dating Henrietta," Kyle told them all in a relaxed manner. They heard a snicker from Craig. Stan glared at him but turned to Kyle.

"How did you know?" he wondered.

"Because unlike you and fatass I actually take an interest in our friends' lives," Kyle explained somewhat snidely. Stan and Cartman both cast a glare at him.

As those four got into their own discussions, Craig and his friends took the seats behind them and talked about their own first day of school. When they sat down, Craig put an arm around Tweek and pressed him against his own body.

"So, Tweek, how were your art and drama classes?" he asked.

Twitching slightly, Tweek gave him a small smile. "They were fine," he replied, "We did a few acting exercises in drama and Kenny, Henrietta, and Pete are in my art class."

"Pete's in your art class?" Craig repeated, "I'm so sorry."

"He's not so bad, Craig," Tweek giggled, "Only you hate him." He was still debating with himself whether or not to tell Craig about Jess. He didn't want Craig to worry if he didn't have to. Maybe he should give it a few days, pretend he didn't see Jess at first.

"I'm glad Token is in all of my classes," Craig was saying when Tweek came out of his thoughts, "We can work on our homework together and we can share books."

"Working on homework together does not mean I'm going to let you just copy all of my answers, just so you know," Token warned, over hearing Craig. Rolling his eyes, Craig stuck his tongue out at him.

"You guys are lucky," Clyde sighed, "I have Bebe in most of the classes I don't have with you. Do you know how awkward it is to have so many classes with an ex-girlfriend whom you've slept with?"

"How awkward?" Tweek asked.

"Pretty awkward!" Clyde exclaimed.

"You'll get over it," Craig deadpanned. Clyde sighed and folded his arms but said nothing more on the topic.

Tweek and Craig got off at the same stop along with Clyde, deciding to stay the night at Craig's house and Clyde lived right next door. They bid good-night to Clyde before walking down the path to Craig's house, fingers enter twined. When they got in the house, they kicked off their shoes and dropped their back packs before Craig dragged Tweek up the stairs to his room while shouting a greeting to his parents.

"Ugh, I already hate being back in school," Craig muttered as he flopped down on his bed. Tweek smiled gently at him before walking over and sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't we tell your parents how our first day of school went?" he asked.

"Ah, they'll hear about it at dinner tonight," Craig dismissed, "I just want to relax right now. Come here and snuggle with me."

Smiling even wider, Tweek lied down and wiggled over until he was pressed against Craig's body. He felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around him and press him even closer. Yeah, school thoughts could wait. Now was snuggle time.

 **I had no idea how to end this chapter. Could you tell?**

 **Anyway, ever since the Casa Bonita DLC for the Fractured but Whole came out I am a hard core shipper of Kenny and Henrietta, so I thought I'd get some of that in this story. You'll see more of it as the story progresses.**

 **Also, SEASON 22 IS HERE! AND THE FIRST EPISODE DIDN'T AT ALL ADDRESS ANYTHING FROM THE END OF LAST SEASON! AND IF THE NEXT EPISODE DOESN'T ADDRESS A CERTAIN CLIFFHANGER FROM THE FIRST EPISODE OF THIS SEASON I WILL BE SO PISSED!**

 **That is all. Sorry this took so long to get out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Craig vs Boredom

**Okay, so I don't really have many plans for this chapter. I guess since the last chapter focused mostly on Tweek's day of school we'll follow Craig's day of school. And see how bored he is. You're welcome.**

 **Chapter 9 – Craig vs Boredom**

It was the second day of school and Craig already hated being back. The teachers actually expected them to like, _work._ It was nice having Tweek in most of his classes and Token in all of his classes but he also hated having Stan, Kyle, and Wendy in all of his classes. In one class he didn't have with Tweek, which was an astronomy class, the teacher had already grouped them all up for a class project and decided that Craig would do great with Stan, Kyle, and Wendy.

What also didn't help was that Pete was in a few of his other classes. Both World History and English. And in both of those the teacher decided on the second day to partner everyone up for the rest of the year for any future projects. In World History Craig was partnered with Pete while in English Pete got Tweek while Craig and Clyde were paired together. Craig was especially annoyed by the partnering of Pete and Tweek. He didn't want that goth stereotype going anywhere near his boyfriend.

And worse still was Jess. She was in half of his classes. She hadn't tried to talk to him at all, or even acknowledged his existence, but just knowing she was in the same room as him unnerved Craig. In the classes he had with both Tweek and Jess, Craig was sure to keep close to Tweek and keep and eye on the bitch.

"Craig, keep your eyes forward," Tweek whispered to him as he kept looking backwards during Chemistry, "You're going to get in trouble."

"Sorry," Craig murmured, "I just can't help thinking that she's going to try something. Also, the teacher is really boring."

Tweek smiled slightly. "I know," he replied, "Just try to focus, all right? Besides, worrying about everything is my job."

The other class Craig didn't have Tweek in was an advanced math course that he didn't want to take but was forced to take because he was really good at math and it meant he could get it out of the way before college. The teacher was grueling and graded harshly and the class had already gone down to half by the second day. Craig, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Token, Michael, Kevin, and Butters of all people were the only ones left in the class.

"I am disappointed," the teacher, Mr. Tothree tsked as he stood in front of the dwindling class, "I expected more out math students. But apparently my class was 'too hard for them.' Weaklings all of them."

In Craig's opinion, Mr. Juan Tothree reminded him of a Russian dictator, even though the man was more Latin American. The man had them doing long elaborate equations that Craig was sure would never actually help him in life. Why did he have to be so good at math?

When it was finally time to go home for the day, Craig was mentally exhausted. On the bus he and his friends sat in the back and he leaned on Tweek, just wanting to fall asleep. He heard Clyde chuckle.

"Hard day, Craig?" his friend asked.

"You have no idea," Craig muttered, "That math class is brutal. Ask Token, he can tell you all about it."

"He's right," Token agreed, "Our teacher is crazy. He expects us to be as smart as Einstein or something. Half the class has already dropped out."

"Well, that's what you guys get for being smarty-smart smarts," Clyde teased.

"Not only that, I have goths in like, three of my classes," Craig continued to complain, "And in World History I have to work with _Pete!_ "

"We know, Craig, we're all in that class," Token reminded him, "I don't know why you hate the goths so much anyway." Craig rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you guys don't hate them more," he said, "I've explained it to you before. They think they're above everyone else. They're so snooty and egotistical. They think they're 'nonconformists' when really they're conforming to every goth stereotype there is. But Pete is definitely the worst of them."

"And why is that again?" Clyde asked.

"Well if you can't see it, then I'm not going to explain it to you," Craig huffed.

"I don't think they're that bad," Tweek spoke up, "He and Henrietta are rather nice to me in art class. Especially Pete." Tweek didn't see how that statement made Craig tense slightly.

"Anyway, you guys want to hang out when we get home?" Clyde asked hopefully.

"I can't," Craig grumbled, "I have _math_ homework to do."

"Sorry man," Token replied, giving his friend a defeated look. Clyde pushed out his lower lip in a sad look but didn't say anything.

Craig and Tweek got off the bus at Craig's house and dragged their backpacks inside. They plopped down on the couch where Craig pulled out his math homework and insanely heavy textbook. Since Tweek didn't have any homework yet, he simply leaned on Craig and closed his eyes to take a nap.

"Gee, I wish I could just take a nap after a long day at school," Craig said in a sarcastic voice as he frustratedly erased a wrong answer he had written.

"Mmm, yeah, it's the best," Tweek mumbled, snuggling closer to him. Craig sighed. He couldn't stay mad when Tweek was being adorable.

While they were sitting there, Craig's younger sister, Tricia came in and sat down next to Tweek. She had a paper in her hand. She cleared her throat to get her brother's attention who finally looked up and noticed her.

"Oh hey, sis," he greeted, "How's um… whatever grade you're in?" Tricia gave him an annoyed look.

"Sixth?"

"Yeah, that."

"'Bout the same as fifth grade so far," she replied, "But then again we're only two days in. Anyway, can I get you to sign this paper?"

Craig looked at her. "Why?" he wondered.

"My English class wants me to get the signatures of all my family members to compare them to each other," she explained, "Something stupid like that." She offered the paper to Craig. He took it from her and wrote his chicken scratch of a signature on it for her.

"How are you liking your classes so far?" Tweek asked her, opening his eyes, "Do you think you'll enjoy them?"

"Yeah," Tricia replied, "I have Karen McCormick in a lot of my classes so we have fun comparing brothers." Craig gave her a sideways glare at that statement. "I also have Ike Broflovski in my Chemistry class, because he's so smart apparently he got to skip a grade of science. There is this snotty girl who thinks she's the queen bee, but that's nothing a little Tucker attitude won't fix."

She flexed her well-toned arm to prove her point and Craig grinned.

"Atta girl!" he said, "Hey, do you have Miss Tory for history?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy," Craig sighed, "Watch out for her. She's a little out there. She once lost our entire class's reports and just gave us an A."

"Geez, what a nut," Tricia muttered. The three of them continued talking until Craig's parents announced that dinner was ready.

After dinner, Tweek and Craig went up to Craig's room, Tweek curled up around his boyfriend as the other worked on his homework. He giggled slightly as Craig grumbled in frustration at the difficulty of the work. Eventually, he slammed the paper down.

"You know what? I don't have this class tomorrow, I'll work on it later," he muttered.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tweek sighed, stretching himself out, "You should take a break and cuddle with me."

Craig grinned and set his stuff on the floor before laying down next to Tweek. "Well, you don't need to do much convincing," he said, wrapping his arms lightly around the blond, "I'll gladly snuggle with you over doing stupid homework any day."

Smiling, Tweek shimmied over to him and nuzzled his face into Craig's neck, happily burying his face into it. They spent the rest of the night cuddling in each other's arms.

…

Craig was not happy about the world history teacher already assigning a project to the class the next day. That meant he would actually have to _talk_ to Pete. And _work_ with him. And actually _slightly tolerate_ him. Ugh, this was going to be torture.

The teacher had them all get together and put their desks facing each other. Their assignment was to make a presentation on one of the ancient civilizations from a list that the teacher game them. As Craig sat facing Pete, he couldn't help but glare at the goth. Of course, the goth was glaring back.

As the teacher, Mrs. Themark walked around giving each group their task, Pete sighed.

"You don't like me," he stated.

"Duh," Craig scoffed at him.

"Why is it that you torment me more than my friends?" Pete wondered, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You know damn well why," Craig scowled, "Because you went after my boyfriend."

"What?" the goth exclaimed. He thought back to when Craig first started hating him. He was talking to his friends a couple of years ago and he was coming out to them for the first time that he was gay. He didn't realize that Craig could hear him.

"And I know it's kind of strange," he was saying, "Like, I know he's not goth and he's dating that Craig guy, but I kind of have a crush on that Tweek Tweak guy…"

Before he could add "But I'll probably never actually do anything about it," Craig had stormed over and socked Pete in the face. In the present, Pete glared at him.

"Seriously!?" he blurted out, "You don't like me because I made a comment about kind of liking your boyfriend which I was never going to act on?"

"That," Craig replied calmly, "And you're an egotistical, pompous goth."

Pete continued to glare, but before he could say anything, Mrs. Themark walked up to them, wearing a cheery smile.

"Ah boys! You two will be doing ancient Egypt!" she announced, "And no aliens, all right?" She winked at them and then went on to the next group. Craig and Pete stared in confusion after her.

"Weirdo," Craig muttered under his breath.

…

During lunch while everyone was eating, Craig suddenly felt his phone vibrate with a text. Confused, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was from an unknown number. He knew it couldn't be from Pete or his friends because he had their numbers in his phone for whatever reason. Curious, he opened his phone.

It read, "I still think about you every day."

Deciding it was probably just a wrong number, Craig put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Tweek to continue telling him about how much he hated the new history project he was forced to do.

 **I love pun-tastic names!**

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter. I couldn't think of anything to add to make it longer, so I decided to end it on an ominous note. But at least we learned why Craig doesn't like Pete! If your wondering, it's my little jab at the random Pete/Tweek pairing I sometimes see. I don't get it at all, and neither does Craig. Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter, but I'll try to get it up sooner rather than later. In the meantime be sure to leave a comment!**


	10. Chapter 10- The Announcement the Musical

**I thought of one idea for this chapter, but it's not a big one, and I doubt it's going to fill the whole chapter. And I know high schools don't usually do this until later in the school year, but it's my story and fuck it! They can at least make the announcement! Anyway, at least part of the chapter will be on the weekend so, the boys can hang out more.**

 **Chapter 10 – The Announcement the Musical!**

Tweek was more than ready for the weekend and judging by the defeated look on Craig's face on the bus ride home Friday, so was he. He was leaning against Tweek, already half asleep. The blond smiled at his drowsy boyfriend. It always felt good feeling Craig's warmth against him, even if it was just on the bus.

"Hey Tweek," Butters greeted, sticking his head over the back of the seat, "Did ya hear they're gonna be announcin' which musical we're gonna be doing on Monday?"

"Really?" Tweek replied, twitching slightly, "It's a little early for that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought so too," Butters agreed, "I guess it's so enough people can decide whether they actually wanna do it or not. I wanna do it. Are you gonna be in it this year?"

Tweek didn't answer. The previous three years he had wanted to be in the musical but had chickened out at the last minute. He liked to act, but the thought of all those eyes on him, even just for the ensemble, was just way too much pressure.

"Um, I'll think about it," he said eventually. Butters nodded and sat back down.

"You should do it," Craig suddenly mumbled beside Tweek, startling him, "You always talk about doing it, but you never do. And you're taking a Drama class this semester so it's perfect."

"Don't scare me like that," Tweek muttered, "I'll think about it. Depends on what musical they're doing."

"I'll bet you would do great in a musical, Tweek!" Clyde exclaimed from where he was sitting, "I bet you could get one of the main roles!"

The thought of having a main role in a musical both thrilled Tweek and terrified him. He curled up against Craig, shivering slightly. The black-haired boy put an arm around him and pressed him closer.

A few minutes later the bus pulled up to their stop and the four boys got off. As usual they went to Craig's house, even though Craig couldn't recall inviting Clyde or Token over. They entered the living room where Craig immediately flopped down on the couch. Not a moment later Clyde was sitting on top of him.

"Ugh, Clyde get off of me," Craig growled.

Clyde looked down at him and wiggled his butt. "But you're so comfy!" he argued, smiling at his friend. Craig glared up at him, but before he could object further, Clyde yawned and stretched, then laid down on top of him.

"Help!" Craig cried out, "There's a bear on top of me!"

"Hey, I'm not that big," Clyde objected.

Tweek stared at the two of them before walking forward and carefully climbing on top of them both. Craig cried out in protest but Tweek ignored him and just curled up on top of Clyde. Token stared at the pile.

"What am I looking at right now?" he wondered out loud.

"I have no idea," Clyde admitted.

"I can't breathe," Craig muttered, "Will you two get off of me now?"

"Well I was, but then there was a Tweek on me," Clyde pointed out. He reached up and poked Tweek, who squeaked. A smile formed on his lips and he poked the blond again, causing him to let out another squeak. Then Craig smacked him on the head.

"Stop poking my boyfriend, asshole," he growled.

"But Craig, he's adorable!" Clyde whined in protest.

"I know he is but stop it," Craig ordered.

"So, in lieu of whatever the hell this is, what are the plans for this weekend?" Token asked his friends.

"Eh, I don't know," Craig replied, trying to push Clyde and Tweek off him, "I was just planning on sleeping for a day or two. This first week was a lot more brutal than it needed to be. Fucking math class."

Token snickered. "Yeah, it is pretty rough," he said. He went over and sat down in a chair across from the couch and watched with amusement as Craig desperately tried to shove his two friends off him.

"I don't know, I had a pretty easy week," Clyde boasted, digging his fingers into Craig's shoulders so he wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, well good for you and fuck off," Craig growled, "That's only because you don't have Mr. Tothree for a teacher."

"I'm glad I don't have any hard classes," Tweek said from where he was still curled up on top of Clyde, "I don't think I could take the pressure. Though my drama class is kind of scary. Ah! All those people looking at me."

"Then why'd you take it?" Clyde wondered.

"Because I like acting," Tweek replied.

"I want to hug you, but Clyde is in the way," Craig informed his boyfriend from the bottom of the pile, "Guys, seriously, get off of me. I'm having trouble breathing."

Tweek and Clyde quickly scrambled off of Craig, who sat up with a groan. "Ow. You two are heavy," he muttered.

"Sorry," Clyde said, smiling slightly, "Maybe you should stop being so skinny."

Craig sneered at him but said nothing. For the rest of the day, the four of them decided to play video games for the rest of the day until Token and Clyde went home.

…

The four friends didn't really have a reason to go to the mall the next day, but they went anyway because it was something to do. Craig held Tweek's hand the whole time, keeping him close to his side. They walked through the mall, looking at everything (and really wondering what to do while they were here.) At noon, they stopped at one of the restaurants to get something to eat.

"So, what do you think the musical is going to be this year?" Clyde asked as he added extra taco sauce to the taco grande he had gotten.

"I have no idea," Token admitted, "I just hope it's not another depressing 'everyone dies in the end' musical like last year. And the year before that."

"I heard a rumor that Mr. Johan was going to showcase his own original musical this year," Craig said, "Apparently he always wanted to write musicals for Broadway but unfortunately never made it very far and just got stuck as a High School musical director."

"That's too bad," Tweek murmured, "Erg, I would be devastated if my dreams never came true and I was just stuck in South Park all my life."

"What are your dreams anyway, Tweek?" Clyde wondered. Tweek blushed and looked away. Craig gently nudged him.

"Don't worry," he assured him, "We won't tease you or anything."

"Um, I want to be an actor," Tweek confessed shyly, "Like in a movie or on Broadway and stuff like that."

"Really? I never knew that," Clyde replied. Tweek nodded.

"I know I may not seem like the type, what with my nervousness and everything, but acting is something I've come to rather enjoy," he explained, "Getting into character and pretending I'm someone else for awhile allows me to completely forget all of my troubles."

"Well if that's the case you should definitely do the musical this year," Token encouraged, "I bet you would be great at it." Tweek immediately went pale.

"I don't know," he muttered, "Acting is one thing, b-but I don't know about singing. I-I can't sing."

"Sure you can!" Token exclaimed, "You could sing fine in fourth grade! Besides, I could help you. People say I have a marvelous voice and perfect pitch."

"As you constantly like to point out," Craig grumbled.

"I'll think about it," Tweek replied.

"So, while we're on the topic of dreams, what's your dream, Token?" Clyde asked.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it that much," Token admitted, "I've always been a singer, but I wouldn't want to be a popstar. Maybe a Broadway star? But I don't know if I can act."

"Oh! I know! Token! Join the musical with me!" Tweek exclaimed, tugging on his arm, "If I had a friend with me I wouldn't be as nervous. And the two of us could practice together! Please, Token?"

Token couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, sure. Ok! Let's do it together!" he agreed, "We'll join the musical together!"

Tweek clapped his hands joyfully. "Yay!"

"I want to be a movie director," Craig told them after Tweek calmed down, "My dream used to be to go into space, but I don't know if I really want that anymore."

"Why not?" Clyde asked. Craig shrugged.

"If I were an astronaut and went into space then I would have to leave all of my loved ones behind. All of you guys," he pointed out, "I don't know if I could do that."

"Aw! Craig loves us!" Token cooed.

"Eh, shut up," Craig muttered. He turned to Clyde. "So, what about you, best friend of mine? What's your dream?"

Clyde stared at him with wide eyes. Then he shrugged. "I dunno," he replied nonchalantly. His friends looked at him.

"Really, Clyde?" Token said, "We're in our senior year and you have no idea what you want to do with your life?"

"Not really, no," Clyde responded, "I'm a pretty laid-back guy. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. I just want to go to the same college as you guys."

After they were done eating, they started wandering the mall some more. Craig's fingers were entwined with Tweek's and he swung their arms in a large arc between them. Tweek clumsily stumbled along, trying to keep up.

"So, where do you guys want to go next?" Craig asked, not even aware of Tweek tugging on his arm.

"We could go to Game Stop," Token suggested, "See what new games are in. I've been meaning to get the new Smash Bros. game."

"Yeah, we should totally smash it up!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Only if you promise never to say that again," Craig told him. As his two friends discussed which character they wanted to play, Craig suddenly stopped, causing Tweek to bump into him.

"NNG! What's wrong, Craig?" Tweek asked him. Craig very carefully and inconspicuously pointed. Tweek followed his finger and then his face paled.

Sitting on a bench right in front of the Game Stop was Jess. She was reading a book and hadn't noticed them yet. But Token and Clyde were walking right towards her.

"AH! What are we going to do?" Tweek wondered nervously. Craig thought quickly.

"Uh, you guys go ahead!" he called just loud enough for their two friends to hear, "Tweek and I are going to go wander." Then he took Tweek's hand again and dragged him away. He quickly peaked over his shoulder and was relieved to see that Jess was still reading her book. He sighed.

"That was a close one," Tweek muttered, "I was sure she was going to spot us."

"Do you think it's good for us to keep avoiding her like this?" Craig wondered, "I mean, she's in a couple of our classes. We can't keep acting like she isn't there."

"I know," Tweek replied, sighing heavily, "But I just can't forget what she did to me. What she did to us. I mean, remember Re-"

"Don't even say his name," Craig hissed.

Craig would never forget the homophobic bully Jess had hired to torment Tweek when they were in the sixth grade. Rex was the leader of a gang of homophobes who terrorized all the schools of South Park. He had scared Tweek so badly he had become more paranoid than usual. Luckily, Craig and his friends had put an end to his ways and now he no longer even lived in South Park. And without him his group of bullies had disbanded. But Craig still didn't like to think about him.

"He's gone now, Tweek," Craig said, "You never have to worry about him again."

Tweek smiled and pressed against his boyfriend's side. "I know," he purred, "And you were very brave going up against him. I remember, you beat the shit out of him."

Craig grinned wildly and was about to say something more to praise himself, but he had to stop in his tracks to avoid walking into Kenny and Henrietta who were coming out of the Spencer's Gifts in front of them.

"Oh, hey guys," Kenny greeted as he looped his arm with the goth's, "What are you guys up to? Shopping around for, ahem, 'toys'?"

While Tweek gave him a blank look, Craig screwed up his face in disgust. "Gross, Kenny!" he scowled, "No! We weren't even going into Spencer's, you perv! We were just trying to get away from a bitch."

"Which bitch?" Henrietta asked before Kenny could make any more stupid remarks, "There must be countless of bitches in South Park."

"That girl, Jess, from our art class," Tweek explained, "The one who hates me."

"Ah. That explains it," Henrietta said, "I was wondering why your two minions weren't with you." Craig frowned at her.

"You know, I don't hang out with Token and Clyde all the time," he pointed out.

"Are they here at the mall?" she asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Craig replied indignantly. Before Craig could think of something insulting to say to her, Tweek quickly stepped in.

"So, um, did you guys get anything?" he asked.

"Just some more lube and a couple of T-Shirts for this one so she'll stop stealing mine," Kenny replied, holding up the bag. Henrietta gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I thought couples were supposed to wear each other's clothes," she said.

"Yes, but they generally don't sneak into each other's houses in the middle of the night to do it," though Kenny's words were harsh, his tone was light and gave away the fact that he wasn't actually mad.

"All the shirts say 'fuck' on them," Henrietta told them, nudging the bag.

"Of course they do," Craig sighed.

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't wear a bunch of shirts with the word 'fuck' on them if you could," Tweek chastised.

"All right, that's true," Craig admitted.

"Well, we've gotta get going," Kenny announced, "We're meeting Stan and the others at the arcade. You know, if you want to join us later."

"I can't think of anything I would rather do less," Craig replied.

"Your loss," Kenny shrugged, "Come on, dear. Let's go get you some painful shoes."

"Yay," Henrietta said with all the enthusiasm of a goth.

Tweek and Craig watched them walk off, their arms looped with each other. Craig cocked his head slightly.

"I like Kenny, but every time I talk to him I feel like need to take a shower or something," he mused.

"Yeah," Tweek sighed in agreement, still watching the pair, "You know, you wouldn't think the two of them would fit well together, but I think they might strangely complete each other, you know? Like an oddly shaped jig-saw puzzle."

Craig thought about it as they made their way back to their friends.

 **Ok, I'm going to end the chapter there. It feels right and it's been too long since I got a chapter out. I was going to make it even longer, but that can wait for another chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update any of my stories. Life sucks, and writer's block has been rearing its ugly head. Anyway, please leave a comment and I'll try my hardest to update sooner.**


End file.
